User blog:Chuckleluck/Soviet Zombies Map Idea: Nezhiti Stantsii (Undead Station)
This is my latest Zombies map idea, Nezhiti Stantsii. It takes place in an overrun winter railroad station in the USSR. The map is set in the 1960's, following the trend of all other Black Ops Zombies maps. Without further ado, here is The Undead Station. Storyline At Sheru Akireru, Dr. Richtofen kills the Bomber Engineer, and uses the latter's tools to construct a makeshift teleporter. They teleport, but once again, the fabric of time is ripped, and they time-travel back to the 1960's. Because the teleporter has in fact been trying to teleport four people for the last 15+ years, the system malfunctions and instead of teleporting to the nearest receiver node, they are blasted somewhere across the globe. And where is that "somewhere"? In an abandoned, overrun railroad station in the Soviet city of Stalingrad. Weapons (Note: To buy an attachment, a player would walk up to the given weapon outline, provided the player has bought that weapon, and double-tap their action button. This action button is either X, Square or F, depending on their console.) Pistols *M1911 (usually the starting pistol, Black Ops version) *Makarov (on rare occasions, you will get a Makarov as your starting pistol instead of the M1911) *Python (from Mystery Box) *CZ 75 (from Mystery Box, with or without dual wield) *Tokarev TT-33 (Black Ops version, from Mystery Box) Rifles *Mosin-Nagant (off wall for 250 or from Mystery Box; buy Scope for 500 pts.) *SVT-40 (remodeled for Black Ops; off wall for 500 or from Mystery Box; buy Extended Mags for 500 pts.) *M14 (off wall for 500 or from Mystery Box; buy Extended Mags for 500 pts.) *M16 (off wall for 1200 or from Mystery Box; buy Dual Mags for 650 pts.) *AUG (from Mystery Box) *Galil (from Mystery Box) *AK-47 (off wall for 1800 or from Mystery Box; buy Extended Mags for 900 pts.) *FN FAL (from Mystery Box) *Commando (from Mystery Box) *Famas (from Mystery Box) *G11 (from Mystery Box) *M1 Garand (remodeled for Black Ops; off wall for 750; buy Bayonet for 800 pts.) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov SVD (from Mystery Box) *L96A1 (from Mystery Box) Submachine Guns *MPL (off wall for 1000 or from Mystery Box; buy ACOG for 750 pts.) *MP5k (off wall for 1000 or form Mystery Box; buy Rapid Fire for 750 pts.) *AK-74u (off wall for 1000 or from Mystery Box; buy Grip & Extended Mags for 1000 pts.) *Spectre (from Mystery Box) *Skorpion (from Mystery Box) *PPSh-41 (from Mystery Box) Machine Guns *HK21 (from Mystery Box) *RPK (from Mystery Box) *M60 (from Mystery Box) *Death Machine (powerup) Shotguns *Stakeout (off wall for 1200; buy Grip for 600 pts.) *SPAS (from Mystery Box) *HS-10 (from Mystery Box) *Olympia (off wall for 300 or from Mystery Box;﻿ buy Speed Reloader for 400 pts.) Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun (from Mystery Box, Pack-a-Punched it becomes Dual Wielded) *Thunder Gun (from Mystery Box) *Monkey Bombs (from Mystery Box) *Matroyshka Dolls (from Mystery Box) *Bolt Cannon (from Mystery Box) Other *Frag Grenades (x2 per round or off wall for 250 pts.) *Semtex (buy x4 Semtex and replaces Frag Grenades in inventory by double-tapping action button on Frag Grenade outline) *M72 LAW (from Mystery Box) *China Lake (from Mystery Box) *Grim Reaper (powerup) *Sickle (off wall for 3000 pts.) Notice that there is a new Wonder Weapon, the Bolt Cannon. It is the 5th weapon in the Wunderwaffe DG line (the 3rd being the Pack-a-Punched Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the 4th being the Thunder Gun) and fires a small ball of lightning. The ball of lightning will latch on to zombies and suck them in, making the ball bigger and thus encompassing more and more zombies as it moves away from the player who fired it. The Bolt Cannon's ball will slowly get smaller if it doesn't suck in zombies, and will eventually disappear if this happens for long enough. The Pack-a-Punched Bolt Cannon becomes the Thor Cannon, and starts with a larger ball of lightning when fired and the ball does not get smaller as the Bolt Cannon did. Map Layout Safe Room (Soviet Side) *Weapons: Mosin-Nagant, SVT-40 *Utilities: Receiver Node # of Zombie entrances (windows, areas where they rise from the ground, etc.): 3 *Exit Routes (doors, debris that must be cleared): 1 Players begin in 2 teams of 2, separated (as they were in Verruckt). Like in Verruckt, there is an American side, but now the German side has been replaced with a Soviet side. In the Soviet Safe Room, there is a teleporter receiver node (like at the Mainframe in Der Riese and in the starting room of Kino der Toten), 3 windows and 2 Soviet weapons. There is a shelf full of Soviet books, but that is it. This room is about half the side of the American one. There is a door with a window that can be opened for 1250 pts. On the other side of the room is a large steel door with no windows that has a power bolt drawn on it. This will be opened once the power is turned on. Safe Room (American Side) *Weapons: Olympia, M14 *Utilities: Quick Revive, Receiver Node, Possible Box Location # of Zombie entrances: 3 *Exit Routes: 1 As Quick Revive is in this room, someone playing Solo will always spawn in this side. There are 2 bunk beds that are against opposite sides of the room, and a chest full of rations. In the corner near the power-activated door sits the Quick Revive machine. There is a garage-type door that can be opened for 1250 pts. Railroad Crossing (Soviet Side) *Weapons: AK-74u, Sickle *Utilities: Possible Box Location # of Zombie etrances: 5 *Exit Routes: 1 Through the Soviet door, the players are in an open area with fences all around them, save a railroad station up ahead. This section is cut in half by a railroad track. On the railroad track a train will randomly pass by, and will kill any zombies/players that stand on it. A train whistle can be heard when the train is coming. Once the power is activated, the train will make one last immediate pass, and then will never appear again for the duration of the game (unless the Conductor turns the power off). There is a station adjacent to this area with a large open door, but with debris blocking further passage. The debris can be cleared for 750 points. Railroad Crossing (American Side) *Weapons: MPL, Stakeout *Utilities: Speed Cola, Soviet Flogger (same as original, but made of steel), Train Cart, Receiver Node, Possible Box Location # of Zombie entrances: 5﻿ *Exit Routes: 1 Like the Soviet crossing, the American side is cut in half by a railroad track, and acts the same way as the Soviet train. There is a train cart lifted up by a small crane. When the power is turned on, a player can activate the crane and drop the train cart. This cart acts like a zipline, taking the player around the map to the Soviet railroad (and stopping in the teleporter room if applicable). The flogger is here as well, but requires the power to be turned on. It is unadvisable to camp in the alley the flogger protects, as there are 3 windows and a grave where zombies can arise. This alley is also where the receiver node for this area can be found. There are 3 stairs covered with debris (cleared for 750) that leads to an old wooden Soviet house. Station, Bottom Floor *Weapons: AK-47, M1 Garand *Utilities: Juggernog, Receiver Node # of Zombie entrances: 3 *Exit Routes: 2 This station is accessible by clearing some debris from the Soviet Railroad Crossing area. Inside there is a staircase that leads to the upper floor of the station, as well as a few overturned desks, 2 boarded windows and a destructible wall. The staircase, as mentioned above, as debris on it, and can be cleared for 1000 points. There is also a door that leads to a dead-end alley with 2 windows. Station, Top Floor *Weapons: None *Utilities: Nova Blaster, PhD Flopper, Possible Box Location # of Zombie entrances: 5 (2 of which are sides of a building) *Exit Routes: 1 / 2 (the second being into the alley) This top floor of the station has several unboarded windows that can be used to shoot out of at zombies from the railroad crossing area. Once the power has been turned on, the Nova Blaster can be used (more on that later). There is also the roof of another concrete building that must be jumped to from the station's top floor to continue on your quest for the power. If you miss, you fall into the Station Alley. The roof of this concrete building is far from safe, even though there are no boarded windows here. Zombies can crawl up either side of the building. However, at the end of this concrete rooftop is a warehouse built atop another building. This is where you will find the coveted power, and it costs 1000 points to clear debris into this potential safe haven. Station Alley *Weapons: None *Utilities: None # of Zombie Entrances: 6 (4 of which are from the rooftops above) *Exit Routes: 1 This is a very dangerous spot to be in. Zombies will frequently fall from the rooftops above, and even when they don't, you still have to combat those attempting to enter through 2 boarded windows. There is a single source of hope: a door that leads back into the station building, which costs 750 points to open (if it is not open already). Abandoned House *Weapons: None *Utilities: None # of Zombie Entrances: 2 *Exit Routes: 1 Players get to the Abandoned House from the American Railroad Crossing. This is a very small area, with only 1 window and 1 grave that zombies arise out of. A staircase covered with debris is the only exit route. You can clear the debris for 1000 points. Rooftop *Weapons: MP5k, M16 *Utilities: Stamin-Up, Molotov Briefcase, Possible Box Location # of Zombie Entrances: 5 (1 of which is zombies crawling up the side of your building) *Exit Routes: 1 This is another bad place to be. Once you clear the debris from the abandoned house, you'll find yourself on top of a possible warehouse. Zombies will break in through the 3 windows and destructible wall, as well as crawl up the sides of the building. Once the power is activated, Stamin-Up can be purchased and the Molotov Briefcase trap can be used. The only route out of this strategic nightmare is opening a door which costs 1000 points. Warehouse, Bottom Floor *Weapons: None *Utilities: None # of Zombie Entrances: 6 (3 on either side) *Exit Routes: 2 (both to the Top Floor) This is the first building where all players can enter without the power being turned on. All four players can get good looks at each other now, and they are close to finding the power. On the Soviet side, there are 2 graves from which zombies can arise, and 1 boarded window. The American side has 3 windows instead. Nearing the end, players can clear debris on the 2 staircases in the building for 1000 each (as there are 2 staircases). Warehouse, Top Floor *Weapons: None *Utilities: Power Switch, Electro-Shock Defenses, Receiver Node, Dr. Maxis' Love Elixir, Mystery Box Initial Spawn Location # of Zombie Entrances: 4 (2 on either side) *Exit Routes: None Up here is where the power switch is. There are 2 switches, and only one needs to be activated (so that some 2-player teams don't end up on the wrong side). Once activated, perks and traps are available, teleporters are ready to be linked, the train car is ready to be placed on the track and the starting door separating the two teams (as well as the one in this top floor) is retracted. The American side is where the Mystery Box originally spawns every game. Teleporter/Pack-a-Punch Room *Weapons: None *Utilities: Teleporting Node, Pack-a-Punch Machine, Amm-O-Matic # of Zombie Entrances: 6 (2 of which are graves) *Exit Routes: None This area can only be accessed by placing the train car on the tracks and double-tapping the action button to tell the train to stop at the room and not go full circle. Accessing Pack-a-Punch The following is a list of what must be done to gain access to the Pack-a-Punch machine: #Turn the power on #Link the 5 receiver nodes (by simply standing on each node and pressing the action button) #Taking the Train Car to the Teleporter Node (by double tapping the action button while on the car, note that it costs 250 pts. to use the car) #Teleporting to all 5 nodes (it costs 500 pts. each time to teleport, and the teleporter will not send you to the same node twice until all have been teleported to) #The Pack-a-Punch machine will appear once this is complete. Utilities Perks Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up return. In addition, the new perk Dr. Maxis' Love Elixir (often just called Elixir) makes its debut. The Love Elixir can only be drank by each player once per game, and they will keep it if they get downed (although not if they die completely). When a player buys the Elixir for 500 points, zombies will occasionally target the player with the Elixir more than those without it. If a player buys the Elixir after another player has, the player that most recently bought the Elixir will be targeted more. Nova Blaster Trap Nezhiti Stantsii does not have any Nova-6 zombies naturally. However, the Nova Blaster trap (activated for 850 points) will turn uninjured zombies into Nova-6 crawlers, and will kill injured zombies. This can be of great use, as the gas emitted from the Nova-6 zombies can kill other, non-Nova-6 zombies. Molotov Briefcase Trap When the power is turned on, at the top of the staircase of the Abandoned House there is a briefcase that will appear that has Molotov Cocktails in it. The player can activate the trap by "using" the briefcase. The player will light a Molotov Cocktail and throw it at the wooden staircase, destroying it. You cannot use this one-time trap before the power is turned on, as doing so might result in the player falling off and, without a staircase, unable to access the power. Zombie Boss: Conductor In this level, a Soviet train conductor is the boss. He will do one or several of the following (and on rare occasions, all of them): *Turn the power off *Deactivate all traps, and all traps will be unavailable for use for 3 turns (for example, if a Conductor wave comes on Wave 7, all traps will be deactivated until Wave 10) *Unlink all the receiver nodes The Conductor will defend himself by closing doors, dropping debris (only in those areas where you cleared the debris) and throwing Gersch Devices, which can teleport players randomly across the map. The Conductor is stronger than a normal zombie but much weaker than the Pentagon Thief, although he defends himself regularly. The Conductor will not come until the power is turned on. Note the legend at the bottom of the screen: #Solid wall #A wall that zombies can climb up/ fall down from #A window/destructible wall #Grave that zombies arise from #Holes in the track, so that the only way to get over this obstacle is to use the train car #Point of reference from the top floor of the station to the top of the building #Teleporter receiver node #Teleporter sender node #Pack-a-Punch Machine #Debris that can be cleared #A door that can be opened #A possible spawn location for the mystery box (once someone gets the teddy bear) #The initial spawn point of the mystery box #Arrows leading up stairs (the arrows of matching color are on the same staircases, just on different levels) #Railroad track boundaries #Electro-Shock Defenses #Perk-a-Cola Machine (Blue = Quick Revive; Red = Juggernog; Purple = PhD Flopper; Green = Speed Cola; Orange = Stamin-Up) #Nova Blaster Note: Because of an error, I couldn't upload a more complete picture, with Amm-O-Matic and Elixir. Also, the big orange bar is the Flogger. ﻿ Category:Ideas Category:Soviet Zombies Category:Blog posts